


Blast from the Past

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs into someone from his past</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Steve walked out of the water and grabbed for the towel he left laying just above the wave line. Drying off as he walked he dropped his damp towel on Catherine's belly causing her to squeak in surprise.

"No fair," she exclaimed, tossing the towel back at him.

Steve dropped the towel at the end of the double wide towel and was about to lie down next to Cath when he heard his name being called.

"Tell me that isn't Steven McGarrett?"

Steve turned and saw a tall man walking toward him. He was older but he hadn't changed that much over that years and Steve recognized him right away. "Captain Ellison," he said closing the distance between.

"You made it back to Hawaii?"

"Yes sir. I came back a couple years ago," Steve said he directed them to sit down on the blanket where Cath had sat up to make room. "This is Catherine Rollins. Cath this is Captain Jim Ellison."

"Please Steve, call me Jim. I left the Army a long time ago," Jim said then turned toward Cath. "Pleased to meet you. How did you meet this delinquent?"

Steve laughed. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"I sense a story," Cath said looking between them.

Steve cringed; he just knew Jim was going to tell the story. 

Looking at Steve, Jim smiled. "I had just got back from Peru and while I was going through a debrief I was assigned to a work at a Military school for a while. Steve had just arrived from Hawaii and was having a hard time of it. I can't tell you how many times I had to go find him and bring him back in the few months I was there."

"You AWOL? Steve I can't believe that," Cath teased causing them to laugh. 

"Watch it Lieutenant," Steve threatened barely keeping a smile off his face.

"Watch what Commander? I've been watching your ass for years," Cath retorted

Steve just laughed, he really didn't have a retort to that. He and Jim caught up on their lives and what had happened since those early days of their first meeting twenty years ago. Steve told how Jim's guidance had helped him adjust to living on the mainland and listened as Jim told him about being a cop and his partner and their adopted daughter.

"I better get back. I told Lucy and Greg I wouldn't be gone long," Jim said with a rueful smile as he stood up. 

Steve and Cath both stood as well. She stepped back and allowed them to say goodbye and make dinner plans for the next day, with Jim and family and the Five-O team.

"You look happy," Cath observed noting Steve's smile as he watch Jim walk away.

"Yeah... I don't know what I would have done without him after I was shipped off to the mainland. He's responsible in a lot of way for me being the man I am."

"Then I can't wait to get to know him better because I like who you are now," Cath told him wrapping her arm around his waist.


End file.
